


Alone With You (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet Collection, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Collection de smut1. Daryl, Eric, et la table de la cuisine2. Daryl, Aaron, et la tempête surprise
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh, Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh
Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755028
Kudos: 5





	1. Daryl, Eric, et la table de la cuisine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Alone With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146750) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Eric s’assurait de se réveiller plus tôt les jours où Daryl partait chasser. Il voulait s’assurer que l’homme avait un bon petit-déjeuner avant qu’il ne vadrouille dans les bois à la recherche du dîner. Daryl dormait encore quand il s’était levé, mais il sut l’instant où le chasseur descendit l’escalier.

Il se tenait au-dessus de la gazinière à faire un pancake quand il sentit l’air bouger. Daryl était un incroyable chasseur qui ne faisait jamais aucun bruit quand il bougeait, mais Eric pouvait toujours sentir son regard quand il était sur lui, même à travers la pièce, les cheveux à l’arrière de son cou se dressant comme s’il était une proie prise dans la toile d’un prédateur.

Sa verge avait frémi toute la matinée au souvenir de ce qu’ils avaient fait la veille contre le mur dans leur chambre et Aaron qui l’avait baisé plus tard dans la nuit alors qu’ils essayaient de ne pas déranger leur chasseur en train de dormir. Mais ces yeux brûlant à l’arrière de son crâne étaient suffisant pour le rendre dur.

Il glissa le pancake sur le tas et versa le reste de la pâte dans la poêle. Ce fut quand Daryl s’approcha et pressa la proéminente bosse dans son pantalon contre le fine couche du pyjama d’Eric. Ils dormaient nus, mais il mettait un bas pour préparer le petit-dej pour aller avec le tablier violet à frou-frou qu’Aaron lui avait ramené un jour pour blaguer.

Daryl frotta sa barbe contre son cou et lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue avant de se verser une tasse de café. Il attrapa le mug préféré d’Eric et alla jusqu’à la table pour s’asseoir en attendant qu’Eric termine le petit-déjeuner.

Quand le dernier pancake fut terminé, Eric lui prépara un plat et l’amena vers la table, mais Daryl se leva et le rencontra à mi-chemin. Il lui prit le plat, le posa sur le comptoir, et sans un mot, lui coupa le souffle avec un baiser. Avant qu’Eric ne comprenne ce qui se passait, son cul cogna la table et Daryl le fit tourner. Il se retrouva étourdi par le manque d’oxygène et le rapide mouvement.

Il fut plier en avant contre la table et son pantalon fut abaissé avec une main puisque Daryl le tenait avec l’autre fermement plantée entre ses omoplates. Ses pieds furent écartés, ses jambes grandes ouvertes, et il écouta le chasseur sortir sa verge de son pantalon, la fermeture et le bruit de la matière faisant gonfler son membre d’excitation.

 _Enfin_ , pensa-t-il, sa bouche bien trop sèche pour dire les mots à voix haute.

Il eut un dans son cul pour le plus court des instants, mais ce fut le seul préambule qu’il eut avant que Daryl ne s’enfonce profondément en lui en un fort claquement de ses hanches. Tout ce qu’Eric pouvait faire était de s’accrocher aux bords du bois pour se préparer alors que Daryl se retira pour s’enfoncer en lui avec plus de force encore. Il aurait probablement été en train de hurler de douleur s’il n’avait pas été autant étiré et glissant à cause de la nuit passée.

Mais à la place, il geignait et gémissait de pur bonheur alors que Daryl enfonçait ses doigts ses hanches et pilonnait en lui avec une intensité primitive qui enflamma tout son corps. Ses doigts étaient blancs sur la table, cherchant désespéramment à s’accrocher, alors que Daryl entrait et sortait de lui encore et encore, la table bougeant et grinçant sur le plancher.

Il entendit un crash quand le vase rempli de fleurs sauvages fraîches toucha le sol et un autre quand le mug de café à moitié plein de Daryl éclata en morceaux quand la céramique rencontra le bois. Tout le reste était étouffé par le son du chasseur grognant et grondant comme les animaux qu’ils étaient en cet instant alors qu’il le ravageait.

Daryl attrapa les fils attachés autour de lui pour tenir son tablier en place et l’utilisa pour le tirer en arrière alors qu’il pilonnait en lui sans relâche. Eric était sûr que la table allait s’effondrer sous peu à cause de l’abus qu’elle subissait. Ou peut-être que ce serait lui.

Personne ne parlait, seuls des gémissements et des halètements échappaient leurs lèvres. Daryl se pencha sur lui – sa symbolique veste en cuir à l’irriter alors qu’elle glissait sur son dos nu de plus en plus humide – et glissa ses mains sous les bras d’Eric pour se recourber sur ses épaules. Puis, Eric hurla d’ectasie et jeta sa tête en arrière quand le bout de la verge de son petit-ami trouva sa prostate.

Il fit de son mieux pour se baiser lui-même sur la large bite pistonnant en lui, mais le poids de Daryl pressant sur lui fit que c’était presque impossible puisqu’il était complètement à la merci du chasseur. Qu’est-ce que c’était excitant !

Il sentit un pincement dans son cou quand Daryl mordit dans la chair tendre suffisamment fort pour faire saigner, et ce fut à ce moment-là que la monde devint flou alors qu’il gicla sur le sol de la cuisine sans que sa verge n’ait été touchée une seule fois. Daryl s’enfonçant quelques fois de plus en lui puis jouit en criant avant de s’effondrer sur lui.

Bien trop tôt, le chasseur se retira de lui et utilisa le coin du tablier pour se nettoyer alors qu’Eric restait allongé haletant. "C’est c’que tu voulais ?" gronda Daryl dans son oreille quand il se pencha sur lui pour lécher et embrasser la marque de morsure encore tendre dans son cou.

Eric ne put que hocher la tête, trop crevé pour former le mot ‘oui’.

Daryl se redressa et lui frappa fort le cul avant que le son de sa fermeture ne résonne dans le silence. Eric réussit à le voir du coin de l’œil quand il marcha jusqu’à la porte arrière, son arbalète dans une main et un pancake dans l’autre. L’homme de Cro-Magnon partant chasser pour son mâle. Ou ses mâles.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Eric avant qu’il ne s’en remette assez pour remonter son pantalon. Il prit le plat qu’il avait préparé pour Daryl en haut pour Aaron sur ses jambes tremblantes après l’orgasme, et il fut choqué de le trouver encore en train de dormir après le bruit qu’ils avaient fait en bas.

Il n’eut pas besoin de dire à Aaron qu’il avait été bien baisé quand Eric le réveilla. Il supposait que l’expression sur son visage et la morsure dans son cou rendait la chose évidente. Son autre petit-ami sourit simplement quand il se pencha pour l’embrasser avant de le laisser manger son petit-déjeuner.

Quand Aaron descendit enfin pour commencer sa journée, la cuisine était toujours en bordel. "Tu vas pas nettoyer ça, Er ?" demanda-t-il, levant un sourcil.

Eric le regarda depuis le canapé d’où il lisait et sourit fièrement. "Oh que non ! Ça c’est de l’art. Je veux ce chef d’œuvre encadré. Alors soit gentil et trouve moi une bande d’avertissement ou un truc du genre quand tu sortiras pour qu’on puisse le préserver," gloussa-t-il.

"Si bon, hein ?"

"Mieux ! Je sais que la pauvre chose était juste gentil avec moi parce qu’il pensait que j’allais me briser, mais parfois, t’as juste besoin de te faire baiser sur la table."

"T’as cassé ton mug," pointa Aaron alors qu’il se déplaçait dans le bordel.

"Ça en valait la peine !" répondit Eric avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Eric avait nettoyé avec réluctance avant que Daryl ne rentre mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer que leur baise pré-chasse serait une nouvelle tradition à ajouter à la liste grandissante des choses qui faisaient qu’il aimait être avec Daryl Dixon.


	2. Daryl, Aaron, et la tempête surprise

Daryl et Aaron étaient dehors pour une course quand une tempête sortit de nulle part et les surprit. Daryl fut obligé de s’arrêter sur le bas-côté quand les lourdes gouttes commencèrent à piquer son visage. Aaron arrêta la voiture juste derrière lui, et il descendit rapidement de sa moto et courut pour grimper dedans.

"Mon Dieu, d’où est-ce que ça sort ?" demanda Daryl, passant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de ses cheveux maintenant trempés.

"Je ne sais pas mais avec un peu de chance, ça passera rapidement. Sinon, on va probablement devoir laisser le Monstre ici et revenir le chercher," suggéra Aaron.

"Nan, on va juste attendre."

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant environ cinq minutes, tous les deux heureux d’écouter le son des gouttes de pluie rebondissant sur le toit en métal… jusqu’à ce qu’ils n’en puissent plus. Daryl regarda sournoisement Aaron quand il bougea dans son siège pour la troisième fois.

"Besoin d’aide avec ça ?" sourit Daryl, ses yeux glissant le long du corps de son petit-ami avant de s’arrêter sur son aine.

Aaron lui sourit lubriquement, "T’as quoi en tête ?"

Daryl se pencha pour l’embrasser et en même temps fit courir sa main sur l’intérieur de la cuisse d’Aaron pour caresser à travers son pantalon sa rapidement grandissante érection. Aaron gémit dans leur baiser, ses hanches se balançant vers l’avant contre sa paume. La main du chasseur glissa alors doucement sur son autre cuisse pour attendre le levier du siège. Il sourit quand Aaron laissa échapper un rire quand il tomba en arrière.

"J’ai pas baisé dans une voiture depuis des années," rigola Daryl quand il grimpa pour chevaucher son partenaire.

"Pareil," sourit Aaron, ses mains bougeant de bas en haut sur les cuisses de Daryl. Elles glissèrent pour venir masser ses fesses alors qu’il se balançait contre le plus âgé. Cela les fit siffler tous les deux à cause de la friction quand Daryl se frotta contre lui en réponse.

"Arrangeons ça," dit le chasseur en commençant à ouvrir le pantalon d’Aaron, Aaron s’occupant du sien.

Daryl écrasa leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres et força son entrée dans la bouche d’Aaron. Non pas qu’il y avait de la résistance. Il embrassa le long de la mâchoire d’Aaron et mordilla son menton quand il atteignit le boxer de son petit-ami et sortit sa verge raidissante, le membre vibrant et durcissant à son contact, celui de Daryl réagissant similaire aux doigts experts d’Aaron.

Après avoir craché dans sa paume, il prit leur verge dans sa main et les frotta ensemble alors que leur langue s’enfonçaient profondément dans la bouche l’un de l’autre. Une des mains d’Aaron joignit la sienne pour glisser sur leur membre, et il laissa échapper un grognement quand il avança ses hanches dans le cercle serré que les doigts emmêles formaient.

"C’est à ça que tu pensais ?" ronronna Aaron en embrassant le cou de Daryl, sa langue passant sur sa pomme d’Adam avant qu’il ne mordille le creux de sa gorge.

"C’est toi qui pouvait pas rester en place," répliqua Daryl, lâchant leur verge pour pouvoir se frotter contre lui, ses deux mains passant dans les magnifiques boucles d’Aaron.

"Comment j’aurais pu quand tout ce que j’ai fait pendant vingt kilomètres c’est regarder ce cul ?" demanda Aaron, sa main libre bougeant pour le pincer juste quand il bougea ses hanches, le mouvement lui permit d’entendre Daryl gémir son nom.

Daryl enterra son visage dans les cheveux d’Aaron – la légère fragrance de leur shampooing remplissant son nez – et il commença à balancer ses hanches en rythme, le craquement du tonnerre et la pluie sur le pare-brise étant une parfaite harmonie pour accompagner les gémissements mélodiques d’Aaron.

Aaron les lâcha pour enrouler sa main autour de Daryl et commença à le pomper. "Allez, bébé," chuchota-t-il, sa main accélérant pour rester en rythme avec le tempo du corps de l’archer contre lui.

Daryl était certain qu’il ne serait jamais capable de résister cela, ses muscles se contractant de plaisir. Sa respiration était laborieuse alors qu’Aaron le caressait le temps de son orgasme, et il était juste assez conscient pour tendre la main entre eux – son sperme comme lubrifiant sur la verge de l’autre homme – pour entraîner Aaron avec lui au septième ciel.

Ils restèrent assis là pendant une minute, leur corps pressés ensemble, puis Daryl attrapa un torchon sur le siège arrière et les nettoya. Quand il eut fini de se réinstaller dans son siège, la pluie s’était transformée en une fine bruine.

"C’est une façon d’attendre la fin d’une tempête," dit Aaron en réajustant son siège.

"Mhmm, peut-être que la prochaine fois on pourra s’installer sur la banquette arrière," répondit Daryl en ouvrant sa porte et sortant ses jambes.

"Si je dois regarder ce cul pendant plus longtemps, il va falloir aller à _l’arrière_ ," gloussa-t-il, ses yeux bleus passant sur le corps du chasseur.

Daryl grogna en claquant la porte, mais s’il marcha vers sa moto en balançant ses hanches, et bien, c’était juste une coïncidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
